kelfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
10. Геймер
Nío mer bal am kec — sey ekóbe lin fo xútel, ne fit acél an yefózu lac, na hu so yelín pa xútey ne seyt an rom, k ehóbe sey an ey me. Единственное разумное свойство юмора — он привлекает внимание к шутнику, и если никто не возмутился произволом, на который вы обратили внимание шуткой и она не афоризм, повторять её не имеет смысла. # Néto mo ne mer tan cfafs, cfafs epóde nyut Lepléy am iafó di suc leh kneys. Можно быть мудрым и разумным без эмоций, эмоции служат в первую очередь для разыгрывания принятых в обществе стереотипов поведения. # Bísu An ilárm wey — la, pah ecágu an na mer (fo mer lehél — nédet hegúl) ne an na zorít, nen na xne an ni cels efáo cóvu. (Pa covó néos, wey Pa paclót, Pa ekoána zóu gnóa pa céle.) Всякая не вооружённая власть — зло, потому что опирается не на разум (для разумной деятельности нужно равноправие) и не на авторитет, а на договорённость одних людей грабить других. (Иными словами, власть тем вреднее, чем больше прикрывает свою некомпетентность гуманизмом.) # Fit ne efokó di Cílos hus cuns, tal silt zor fóytu nohs. Cos en egór roms di mádes an pa, hey pa lesá am ruf ken Cun enáyu, nen pa, hey seys enbúge keróc fo wey. Если и воспитывать в детях какие-то качества, то посредством самых лучших образцов. Афоризмы не изучают в школе не потому, что с уменьшением объёма текста уменьшается качество, а потому, что они подрывают доверие к власти. # Bísu wec he ecáy cel fo tal, hu co ecó di cef day. Fit ejáde so, sey epéx vixót an ta ac fo So, nen ta ven fo Zo. Всякий дурной поступок приближает человека к тому, каким он в глубине души хочет быть. Если вас угнетают, это происходит скорее не из ненависти к вам, а от любви к себе. # Mert arót voc. Voc zit efujáy. Разум надёжнее совести. Совесть часто вырождается. # Zor deróc lemáx — geyn am pahs yan fo nóde, hey exíf liyáns hanf. Самая достоверная статистика — количество случаев сопротивления истине, что поднимает сопротивляющихся на смех. # Loc erúl pa cel, kak pleyc pa rum ceyc. Подсознание управляет человеком, как геймер компьютерным персонажем. # Play — béno hup k yufét cef lut (hay) adím, béno sik am Me am Pe. Развлечение — либо способ возвысить душу после (унизительного) лицемерия, либо поиск смысла жизни. # Fit an ejót so e as hogó pyécel, e inábe, fit seyt an moná. Если вам не разрешают делать ничего очевидно полезного, делайте то, что советуют, если оно не аморально. # Rat fayót apóm fet sádec (nen tah asá am vurs, dáje zor tel), pa yezáx co yunfá. Нет большей победы над садистом (а таковы большинство начальников, даже самых мелких), чем заставить его замолчать. # Nq lecéyts sóu mel an exón a ho hey, túve di gelp mel disúc etakúfu; seys ent zor, ta so eké bayt le am mqs so. Tuk je so ec k enár cóvu, yeylóde vis. Обидные оценки вашего ума ни о чём не говорят, ведь во сне ум вообще отключается; они могут сами, от вас возникать при совершении вами глупости. Когда же вам хочется поругать других, погладьте печень. # Net ecélo ne pa rxátu — fit an enúl di cóu xavóhs ne sey esúp ifáy nódes. Дружить можно и с нечестивым — если не участвовать в его грехах и это помогает возвышенным истинам. # Ven — lecék am ábu bo. Pa sey meféy so ent yehóto pa nútu digó soh zóu cuy ne yucéx sey: evén túto tal, hey zóu mley an enxúk so a nil, ta hey so etára pa lex﻿’ít, nen an pa kac. Любить — значит предпочитать сложное простому. С этой формулой вы можете окинуть ясным взглядом всё своё положение и исправить его: любите только то, что в сути своей ни разу вас не подводило, от чего вы отрываетесь с облегчением, а не с гневом. # Bir cel pons: fo; likoána zóu fo pa aó; likoána zóu aó pa fo. Zu — nafáy m﻿’ézu. Три типа людей: светлые; прикрывающие свой свет тьмой; прикрывающие свою тьму светом. Последние — наиболее опасны. # Net eyál bófec pa tal, hey co esál﻿’ tek na mqs (pugó, fuzgóms), an lent yeróc, hey seys pyeclá. Скептика можно узнать по тому, что он тратит время на глупости (телевизор, детективы), не в силах поверить, что они бесполезны. # Bi poás fumót ni po, fit seyst íni. Di sey ehóyu waf am wávu pop. Два бессилия наглее одной силы, если они объединены. В этом заключается искусство весёлого прозябания. # Cel, an liská nan mle na ser bik, an etóc k ey wey fet cels. Человек, не отвечающий по существу на конструктивные вопросы, не должен иметь власть над людьми. # Kim ehíges za ábu meys, an énto hegúl. Где наказывают за сложные мысли, не может быть равноправия. # Fo izóf vur net exón túto heys niábu. Раздраженному начальнику можно говорить только что-то односложное. # Fit so an egó pi me di néos sóu ázar — esík xels; fit so an enóx — yevébe lihábe co nófo. Если вы не видите здравого смысла в словах вашего оппонента — ищите мотивы; если не находите — сочините опровергающее его стихотворение. # Po am ruc el roc. Сила воли есть вера. (Та же мысль у Владимира Леви.) # Efokó zoxá pa lenút am vels ne zels. Воспитывайте самостоятельность объяснением причин и следствий. # Fit yecábe so, eypéc tal, heyt ríbu xih k Eríx pa lefún am cábec níves. Если вас оскорбили, радуйтесь тому, что есть достойный повод медлить с выполнением требований оскорбителя. # Vur ne lah ezafún q́plis Tóbu sm﻿’ens Kémeys, bet vur put atúh an ey cóbu len fo syus lecége. Начальник и подчинённый заполняют домыслами пробелы в знаниях друг о друге, но начальник почти никогда не имеет обратной связи для их проверки. Категория:Наивное